1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection mold device for molded articles such that high extension percentages are required in film in-mold resin injection molding, and a molding method using the same.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In conventional film in-mold resin injection molding with an injection mold device for molded articles such that high extension percentages are required, a decorative film 6 is placed in a mold at a stage preceding the mold clamping for injection molding, sucking is performed, and then the decorative film 6 is allowed to fit a mold decorative-face-side insert 2 to implement molding. FIGS. 8-10 are tectonic profiles of a general film in-mold injection mold device. FIG. 8 shows a state where the mold is opened, FIG. 9 shows a state where the decorative film 6 is set at the time of mold opening, and FIG. 10 shows a state where the decorative film 6 is sucked at the time of mold opening.
As shown in FIG. 8, the decorative film 6 is, at the time when the mold is opened, set between a non-decorative-face-side insert 1 and the decorative-face-side insert 2. As shown in FIG. 9, the decorative film 6 which has been set as shown in FIG. 8 is clamped with mold foil-presser plates 4. As shown in FIG. 10, the decorative film 6 which has been clamped as shown in FIG. 9 is sucked in the direction of the decorative-face-side insert 2, and is extended so as to gradually fit a product-shaping part 3. In this way, molding is implemented without breaking the decorative film 6 at the time of mold clamping (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-94038).